


Darkness is Just a Shadow of the Light

by apharaohstory



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ahkmenrah being a good boyfriend, larry crying, morbid fluff, tablet guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apharaohstory/pseuds/apharaohstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Daley's mother has suddenly passed away, and all he wants is to not spend the rest of the night alone...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>based off of an anonymous quote, "Don't worry, darkness is just a shadow of the light" as a prompt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness is Just a Shadow of the Light

Ahkmenrah sprinted down the corridor, excitement and adrenaline rushing through his veins. He had just spend the entire first half of the night with Jed and Octavius learning how to use iTunes and now…he had successfully downloaded a few songs to the iPod Nicky had given him. It was a hand-me-down but Ahk didn’t care. He could now listen to the music he wanted, when he wanted, without having to fight the other exhibits (especially the miniatures) for computer time. His smile was bright enough to light up even the dark side of the moon as he tore through the hallways in search of Larry.

When he found him however, it wasn’t where he had expected. Instead of roaming about the exhibit halls making sure everyone was staying out of trouble, or talking to teddy about new ways to improve the night program, Ahk found him in an old, abandoned office on the top floor. He wasn’t in the state the Egyptian expected either. He sat alone, on a cold metal folding chair in the center of the darkened room, shoulders slumped, back to the door, staring down at his hands. Ahk’s smile faltered as he suspected something was VERY wrong. The sudden quiet sobs that echoed off the walls only confirmed his suspicion.

Ahk wrapped his earbuds around his iPod and placed it on a desk near by before silently padding over and placing a comforting hand on Larry’s shoulder. The night guard jumped at the unexpected contact and automatically began wiping the tears away. Ahk grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

“Don’t.” he mumbled softly.

Larry looked up at him in surprise, “A-Ahk?”

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I’m fine…”

Ahk gave him a skeptical but gentle glare.

Larry sighed, “I got a text message…my mother…had a heart attack…she’s gone.” he answered flatly.

Ahk’s heart broke in two. He knew exactly what that was like. He pulled Larry to his feet and into a bear hug. Larry buried his face in the Egyptian’s shoulder and allowed a few more small sobs to wrack his body.

“I’m so sorry” Ahk mumbled into his friend’s shoulder.

After a moment Larry pulled away and gave Ahk’s tear soaked cloak an apologetic glance.

“Larry, go home.” Ahk ordered.

“I-I can’t. I have to talk to Mc Phee in the morning about taking some time off for the funeral and tonight I have to look after you guys and…”

“Fine, if you must stay, go to the security office and lay down for a while. I will go find Theodore and he and I shall look after everyone tonight.”

Larry nodded reluctantly.

‘That’s not a request, Guardian. That’s an order.” Ahk answered in his Pharaoh voice. He smiled a ‘now go do as you are told’ smile and turned to leave.

Larry reached out and snatched his wrist, stopping him short.

“I-I don’t want to be alone.” he stuttered before flopping back down into the chair.

Ahk dropped to his knees and took Larry’s face into his hands, “If that is what you wish, I’m sure Theodore can handle the museum on his own.” He threw his arms around Larry’s neck and pulled him into another bear hug, “I’m not going anywhere. Pharaoh’s honor.”


End file.
